Recipe For A Plan
by Spastic Bookworm
Summary: Sam takes on the Pepsi vs Coke challange... and he has a plan to make Captain Lennox prefer Pepsi. That means slash of the SamWill kind. Pretty scarce, these. So R&R!


Inspired by a PepsiCoke fic in the National Treasure LJ community.

Alright first A: Yes, I know Will is married (the wonders of au-ness) B: Neither him nor Sam is gay (Well duh, if either were TF would have taken a _whole_ other direction!) And C: Sam's 18 for all you moral people lol.

Sam may be a bit OC but you'll find dominating and flirty Sam endearing and maybe hot even… Not beta'd just read a few times by me.  
The rating's for one use of fuck... oh look! I said it again... my bad.

Disclaimer: If it were mine, someone would be gay and there'd be an Autobot Mafia. (Cause how _cool_ would that be?!)

_

* * *

_

Recipe For A Plan

Sam had a _plan_. A _good plan_.

It's not something that he had often; indeed, it's a rare thing for any of his plans to be anything besides disaster-in-the-makings. (In that way, Sam liked to think of his plans as his pancakes.)

But this time, oh this time Sam's thought his plan out. He's waved the pros and cons, made a list. A messy scrawled list on the back of Resident's mail- a flyer for Groceries-R-Us's grand opening. (Half price bread and buy one get one free on select ointments.)

Yes, this time Sam was sure his plan would work.

TTTT

Begin with two 16oz bottles: _One Pepsi, one Coke. _

Add one empty house: _His parents want to meet all the Autobots? Sure! Hey Bee, why don't you take them to your guy's new base and make introductions. Me? Oh, no, I think you need to bond more with my parents. You're practically family now Bee. But remember my mom has a temper…_

Gently pour in one Army captain: _Will? Hey it's Sam. No everything's fine- yes, I swear. They went to meet Optimus and the others- Oh Ironhide was contacted to meet them there? No, I stayed here- I love those guys but sometimes I need company my own size- Actually I'm alone. Hey! Why don't you come over and keep me company? Yeah, just have 'Hide drop you off…_

Set aside until brought to appropriate texture.

Shake vigorously, and serve.

TTTT

"She really threatened Bumblebee with a baseball bat?" Will asked, taking a drink of his Coke. Sam asked shortly after he arrived which he'd prefer, and he had claimed hands down the coke. Saying he liked it better then the Pepsi. Sam already knew the older man preferred Coke, it was just all part of the _plan_.

"Yeah she really did. She thought he was going to trample her roses again." Will laughed and Sam shook his head. The sight of his mother threatening a 16 foot robot with a Louisville Slugger and having that robot actually _cower_ will never be forgotten.

But he needed to get on with his plan; he almost drank all his Pepsi already without realizing it.

He smiled at Will, softly. Something he learned from Mikaela, with a slightly lowered head causing the teeniest hint of heavy lashes. A finger ran idly around the rim of his bottle.

Will's laughter tapered off and he took a drink, looked away from the younger boy.

"You remember that last get together we all had. Right after I _graduated_?" He hopped the emphasis wasn't as overdone as he thought it was.

Will didn't seem to think so. "It turned into joint party for you and Mikaela right?" Sam nodded.

"And a late birthday party. Since they were so close and all." He stared at Will, shrugging lightly at the indifference of them being close. There was only two things Sam cared were close together at the moment and it wasn't two blocks on a calendar.

Sam took a small sip, making sure to keep his eyes on Will.

"How old did you turn again?" Was asked just as the bottle popped back out of Sam's mouth. His tongue caught a wayward drip on his bottom lip. Will swallowed and briefly closed his eyes.

"Eighteen." He smiled wide this time, eyes lighting up. I'm Legal! shining brightly.

The eyes popped open, and Sam bet anything Will read his optical LCD display. As if the mere word eighteen wasn't enough.

Will swallowed again. "Annabelle turned two a few months ago."

Ah yes, his daughter. Sam wondered if the Wife and Kids card would be played. Although it should be Legally Separated Wife and Kids card. Some people just refused to accept the presence of the Autobots in private homes.

"Yeah," Sam smiled the Mikaela smile again. "I got her that crawling teddy bear with the Autobot symbol on the shirt." Technically it had been from him _and_ Bee.

"Right." Will cleared his throat and took another drink. Oh yes, Sam new about your little girl, knew she lived with her mother except for weekends and days Will wasn't military or Autobot busy.

And Annabelle liked Sam.

"You guys growing up are starting to make me feel old." Will tried to joke. Sam took the opportunity it presented.

"You're so not old! My Dad. He's old. And Bee said he's like a million years old!"

"A million? _Maybe_ a thousand. And that would be stretching it."

"Not the point: You are not old." Sam reached across the small garden table and ran his fingers through Will's hair. "I see no gray."

Will's breath hitched and he sat still, eyes a bit wide. Sam hid a triumphant grin. No need to tempt Murphy.

He sat back in his seat and held his bottle up in a mock toast. "To not being old!"

Will was a second later, which Sam bet he hated himself for- he's military, should be quick around the unexpected. "To not being old," and they tapped bottles. He took a healthy drink.

"How can you stand Coke?" Sam asked, frowning a bit. Will shrugged and took another drink; he was almost done.

"How can you stand Pepsi?"

Sam rolled his eyes. "Uh, cause it's like a million times better. It's a proven fact that people like Pepsi better than Coke."

"That's not proven. It'd be impossible to test everyone." Sam reached for the Coke bottle, still held in the Captains hand.

Fingers covered fingers for a long, drawn out second as the two men's eyes found themselves locked. Then Sam's hand slid over Will's and up to hold the neck and he gently tugged it free.

"I bet I can make you like Pepsi." At least, Sam hopped he could. A lot rode on the non-verbal.

"I've been drinking Coke since I was a kid, Sam. It'd take more then withholding it to turn me-." Will made a just barley obvious premature end-of-sentence. Sam felt his stomach flip; he heard the word Will left off nonetheless. _ON._

The older man looked a little nervous-and not just at his slip. A little anxious, and, Sam noted with silent glee, more then a bit _intrigued_. Good. His plan was working.

Sam drank the last two drinks of Pepsi, stood and moved to the chair next to his guest.

"Sam?" Will stared at him, turned his whole upper body towards him.

Sam smiled, "I'm making you like Pepsi, Will," and started to lean forward.

Will only had time to reflexively lick his lips before the other mans' were on his.

Sam wanted to jump for joy when he the Captain didn't punch him or shove him away. And after a second, Will responded. It was slow and content, but Sam had something to prove.

About to take further initiative, Sam was surprised when Will beat him to him. Tongue running over his bottom lip caused Sam to gasp lightly in surprise and Will's tongue slipped in. Sam's decided to followed his example.

Will tasted like Coke, but that meant Sam tasted like Pepsi. Another point for the plan! But no one was trying to make _him_ like Coke. Although he might start liking it more anyway…

Then all thought's of possible victory were pushed from his mind cause _fuck_, the things that man could to with his tongue!

Oxygen, while it _did_ become an issue, was quickly taken care of as need arose, and it wasn't until they heard cars and two doors open and close that they actually broke apart and stayed that way. The eldest Witwicky's were already walking around the side of the house when Sam and Will both seemed to remember why they had kissed in the first place.

Sam raised a silent brow and Will let out a low chuckle that spread into a smile.

Judy called a greeting to Will and Ron asked how come he hadn't gone to the base too, and thus Sam was confronted with the glitch in his plan: Eventually the servings ran out and the recipe could very well have been a one-time thing.

Meaningful verbal communication now not an option, Will reached for Sam's empty Pepsi bottle and said lightly, as the other two sat down at the table with them, "You'll need to get more Pepsi."

Sam grinned, perhaps a shade to widely for a seemingly innocent statement. But who cares if his parent's thought he'd finally gone batty! Sam grabbed the Coke bottle and gave himself a silent toast- Sweet victory with _bonuses_!, and downed the last swallow; he actually liked the taste of Coke more now. Hmm. It _did_ work both ways...

He sent a smile in Will's direction while his parents gestured widely towards the lawn.

In his mind, he was already making his next recipe.

Fin

* * *

_Well? Was it a refreshing jaunt into a scarce pairing? It made me thirsty… _

_Pepsi is my fav, which is yours?_


End file.
